


broken masks mended hands

by aeltaiir



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeltaiir/pseuds/aeltaiir
Summary: Dream is surprisingly emotional. He says surprisingly simply because it seems to catch others off guard. He never thinks of himself as particularly stoic but perhaps it can be attributed to the mask.Of course, that’s not the only reason he wears the mask but its part of it. Some of it is just because he always has and at this point when he takes it off it feels wrong, if that can describe the feeling.The world feels too big and too bright and the wind feels as if it is piercing his skin and the sun melting the shards off and the sounds are too close and everything is too colorful and too there, too present, too real, just too.---Dream's mask falls apart. He gets help picking the pieces up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 593





	broken masks mended hands

Dream is surprisingly emotional. He says surprisingly simply because it seems to catch others off guard. He never thinks of himself as particularly stoic but perhaps it can be attributed to the mask.

Of course, that’s not the only reason he wears the mask but its part of it. Some of it is just because he always has and at this point when he takes it off it feels wrong, if that can describe the feeling.

The world feels too big and too bright and the wind feels as if it is piercing his skin and the sun melting the shards off and the sounds are too close and everything is too colorful and too there, too present, too real, just too.

So he keeps it on, for a growing list of reasons.

It isn’t a bother to other people he doesnt think, and if it is he can’t really find it in himself to care. None of his friends ever seem to mind.

Course, they asked about it at first but now its just. It’s just Dream and that’s that. Same with the others when they join. It’s just. Dream. And that’s that and they move on.

\---

He only tripped.

Which isn’t unusual except it is because he’s not stupposed to trip, he’s practically built a career on not tripping.

Course, it has happened before. The mask has fallen off, of course it has. But not broken. Maybe it’s the age, he thinks.

He’s not sure what to do, hands placed on the cobble beneath him, pushing up his head as he stares down at the shards shattered on the ground.

He knows it’s broken but it still doesn’t sink in until he lifts a hand up to his face and touches skin that he knows.

“Huh,”

His first reaction is to cry, he realizes with a huff. Or not ‘his’ reaction, necessarily. It’s not conscious or even wanted. In fact, it’s actively unwanted, Dream thinks bitterly even as his eyes tear up and he is tempted to roll his eyes at it, if not for the fact that it would only cause the tears to fall.

It’s not uncommon, for him to tear up at small things. Overwhelming things. Underwhelming things. Most things, to be honest, his mind offers derisively before it’s cut off at the pain from the stones scratching his fingertips as he reaches down to the shards spread over the stone, some big and some small enough to not be of use for mending but probably good to pick up anyways.

A shadow appears on the cobble before him as he perches back on his knees picking up the shards as quickly as he can, mind not registering something has blocked the sun, ignoring the blood pricking on his fingers and the stones digging into his nails and-

“Okay?”

Dream looks up, the sun glaring behind the figure hurting his still adjusting eyes as he takes in the cape and pink hair and promptly looks back down, not able to see the face but realising all at once the situation.

“Okay?” Techno repeats after a minute and Dream stumbles over his words before giving up, silently picking the shards up again and trying to ignore the annoying burning in the back of his eyes, resisting the urge to rub at them with his bleeding fingers.

The man crouches down next to him, face pointedly downwards and Dream almost jumps back when a hand reaches down for a shard of the mask.

But he seems to be looking down and helping so Dream ignores it and continues, trying hard to ignore the tears that start to fall on the dry cobble as he looks down and the shift in the man infront of him.

“...okay?”

“Shut up,” Dream mutters and he gets a huff of a laugh in response, making him crack a small smile towards the rough stones.

They both make short time of the work and they’re quickly done, shards gathered and Dream just knows it’s going to take forever to mend but it’s easier than making a new one from scratch.

Techno stands up and Dream follows, shards clutched close to his chest and face almost touching his chest, before he hears another sigh and the feeling of a heavy cloak over his head and shoulders, as if it was a cloak.

“Better?”

“...thanks,”

The walk back to his base is silent but comfortable and he puts his hood up in order to give the cape back, standing in the doorway, halfway into the room already.

“Keep it,”

“What?”

“Keep it. I bet that won’t be fixed for another few hours at least, yeah?” Techno asks, gesturing towards the pile and nodding at Dream’s answering nod. “Return it tomorrow or something,” he says, and turns away

\---

“Was expecting a note at the most,” Techno drawls when Dream throws down his cape from the tree he’s on, the other man catching it even though his back was turned.

Dream just hums, sitting on the lowest branch and watching the man, legs swinging and mask firmly attached to his face yet again.

When Techno looks back around again he’s gone but a note is sitting on the branch, with a simple thanks and smiley face. Techno isn’t sure to take it as a threat or not but smiles anyways and tucks it safely away before heading back inside his house.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has any requests im on a roll so let me know and I'll write. anyways hope you enjoyed, i know it's short. maybe ill write more for it. comments and kudos keep me going. not ship. they're friends your honor.
> 
> this is me just doing my duty for the dream & techno tag. if they're out of character - yeah i know. nothing i can do about it. it is what it is. anyways i meant the title literally but looking back it seems like a 'deep' title. what can you do, i guess.
> 
> if you were subscribed to me for my marvel stuff and got this far - hi. im sorry. i have a really long doc for you guys i promise its like. way too long but I'm working on it and hopefully soon it'll be up. its tony centric. has mutants. fun stuff.


End file.
